Avatar the Last Airbender: The Tale of Two
by Dstar504
Summary: The Avatar has always been one person, The Avatar can only be one person, the birth and rise of Soon and Asha: twin sisters who share a soul, changes everything.
1. Longish AN please read

_**Please Read Before Reading the First Chapter:**_

I normally do not open my stories with large **Author Notes** but in this case I find that I must. In fact I often dislike large opening **Author Notes **before stories start. However I've found with the way this story is being written that this note is prudent. There are a few things I wish to tell you and hope you read this before you read the fic, least you be confused. The first is this:

**1. **This story is not being told in CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. I say this now because this is important. I have already mapped this story out from start to finish, however writing it in small segments out of order I have found suits me best, at least for this protect. Sometimes I like to write the whole story from start to finish in Chronological Order but in this case I find that that is not the way I want to tell the story, or even write the story. There is a freedom to writing this way I have found.

**2. **However I'm not going to leave you hanging. I have realized that sometimes reading stories that are written non linearly can be hard to follow. Therefore I will be adding onto the top of each chapter what book each chapter comes from. _The books in order of how they take place are: Air, Water, Earth, Fire_. And so in that you will at least have some comfort.

**3.** This is the first time I've posted something on in a very, very long time. This is also my first Avatar fic, and a learning experience. I hope you will stick with me through it and that you will enjoy what I'm writing, as much as I enjoy writing it for you.

**4. **If you are confused about what is going on, feel free to ask, but know that I will most likely address those issues in coming chapters. If we do get to the end of the story and there isn't a question that I have answered feel free to request it and I'll think about writing a very shot fic (within reason) to answer it.

**5. **Most of my fic posting goes on in my lj there this fic is a side project, and even if I think it's done it might never be complete.

_I think that's all I wish to cover. Really points 1 and 2 are the most important but if you wish to continue with this fic I'd be greatly pleased I think._

Now on to the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Book: Air

_[Joint POV]_

Soon stared at Asha as she firebent. Each precise movement drawing out a blast of warm fire. Her twin was doing well today, they both had. Here up on the mountains away from everyone, away from the people who had killed their family, from Republic City that wanted to use them, here they could train in the solitude that only the mountains offered. Asha finished and stomped on the solid ground and then cleared out a small pit for the fire that night, scooping up the earth her arms pulling back and forth as she dug, tugging the earth free. To shelter them she created huts out of the earth around her. She looked up at Soon who had already cut down thick branches from the trees around them, her air creating such strokes that would of had even the best master in awe. Then slowly Soon drew out the water from the leaves that would die otherwise, and used that, and water from the river to fill the pot that now hug over the fire that Asha had lit. The leaves, now brittle went to help fuel the remaining flame. They would go hunting tonight, their two direwolves by their side, and maybe when the world finally needed them, they would come.

_(cont.)_

* * *

**A/N:** Unless it becomes 100% necessary I'm going to try to be very sparse about these notes. I might use them to answer common questions or common concerns but other than that I'm going to try to stay away from using them. _Expect each chapter to be short, not as short as this but not much longer.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Book: Air

_[Asha POV]_

Asha was five when she first bent fire, Soon soon followed, bending water three weeks later. Their parents had been excited, their small tribe had celebrated. There had been dancing and merriment, the two girls had danced together, fire and water entwined. It was a sign, the masters had said, of great balance and great promise. A year later Asha bent earth, her sister bent air. That's when people started to talk. There was no celebration, only shunning. There was only one Avatar, there could only be one Avatar, so how could these two children bend two elements? Abominations they were called. Most children would have shrunk from the catcalls but Soon and Asha had always only needed each other. So they grew, they blossomed, the world had taught them solitude, this was the only fact they knew.

They were ten when the bloodbenders attacked their home. Ten and forced to flee, a kiss from mother on both their cheeks, sending them away on their family's two direwolves. The houses burning behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Book: Water

_[Asha POV]_

Asha twisted in her seat scratching the fabric of the outfit she had been put in. Her's was bright red, as a symbol of her firebending mastery while Soon was wearing the blue of the water tribe. They sat in a dinning room surrounded by dignitaries and Asha wanted to burn them all. Soon glanced at her and smacked her hand away, "Stop it."

"I hate this. I hate them. They only accept us now because we saved them. They were desperate and they have to save face."

Her sister didn't contradict her, only stared down at her lap, "It's nice."

"Nice?"

"To have people like us. Even if it's for superficial reasons."

The teen boy next to them, also in the robes usually worn by the fire tribe, laughed, "I think, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Asha glared at him, "And you are?"

"Roku." He smiled at her, "Sorry for interrupting. You two were obviously having a moment."

While it Asha wasn't trusting by nature the way he smiled so earnestly made her want to drown in her bowl of soup. Under the table Soon patted her hand and Asha only hated everything more.

* * *

**A/N:** New character. You'll see more of him, eventually.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Book: Water

_[Soon POV]_

The Dignitaries Palace, that's the name of the place that they are staying. Is huge. Soon has never been in a building this lavish or this big. The room that she is staying in with her sister is even larger than the size of the hunt they had back home before… she stops and has to end that thought there. If she continues down that road she'll end up crying. And then Asha will be woken from her nap, because sometimes, if the pain is bad enough, they both feel it. Her sister is grumpy when woken. She stares in awe at the art on the hallways and sighs. She is hopelessly lost. It's funny, in a forest she can listen to the water rushing through the earth and know exactly where she is. But here, the water hidden beneath steel she feels utterly alone. The air behind her changes and she reaches out to push whatever it is away. The air around her solidifies and then spreads outwards.

There is the sound of a body hitting the wall and she turns to see Roku sprawled on the ground his robe haphazardly spread around him. Soon can't help but laugh at him, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

He grunts, "I won't do it again."

They stare at each other for a moment and then Soon sighs, "This place is huge."

Even if she doesn't say it he seems to know what she's thinking, it's pretty impressive if it wasn't so scary, "You lost?"

Soon feels her cheeks get hot and wants to deny it. But from the way he looks at her she can tell that he can read her body language. She decides she hates him then. Or at least, she wants too. She stares at the floor, "Yeah. I can't find the baths."

The way he looks at her makes her want to melt into the floor, "I can help you find it. I spent a lot of time here, so if you need the help."

Soon has never asked anyone for help but Asha. The idea that she would ask him for it makes her blood boil. But, if she wants to find the bathing area, and she does, she's going to have to give in. Eventually she nods and follows him dutifully down the hall when he turns to guide her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Book: Air

_[Soon POV]_

__Asha screamed and then hit the closest bolder, "I'm never going to get this!"

The bolder few back a good number of feet, almost hitting her sister. Soon, who thought she had been sitting a safe distance, felt the blow back of wind as the large bolder passed her by inches, and then sighed. They had been working on this for the past hour and had made no headway. She stood and faced her sister, "You can do this." She took her decanter, which she had given to her sister a few minutes earlier back, and stepped a few inches away.

Then she began to dance, her body moving almost like a leaf blown by the wind. Her feet made no sound as they touched the ground. She drew water from her decanter as she moved, the air near her twisting around it, and then around her. The two elements played together around her in harmony, "Air and Water are alike in this way. You can't force them, they are fluid and you must be too."

Soon returned the water to her decanter and then handed it to her sister who stared at it, "I don't know if I can."

"We have too. Now try again."

Neither of them wanted to think what would happen if they failed. The flames of their old home etched into their memories.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Book: Earth

_[Asha POV]_

The scream that pierces the air makes Asha sit up quickly. She shakes Roku and he blinks as he wakes up, "Ngh?"

"I heard… there was a scream."

There is silence and then suddenly another scream, closer this time. So close that now Asha can hear the sound of cracking twigs and bushes shaking. Then she hears the unmistakable sound of feet running. The girl that breaks through the forest is wearing what looks to be dirty Kyoshi Warrior clothes that have been mixed and matched with clothes from the fire nation. Behind her two men crash through the bushes their water tribe clothes bright red. In that moment Asha's eyes narrow, the rage swelling inside of her. These are the people that took her sister from her.

The girl swings behind Asha using her for cover and Asha has a moment to recover before they men are upon her, "Now, what do we have here?"

Asha smirks, "Not someone you should be happy to see."

She traps one of them in a prison of earth and goes to move on to the next one. She can feel her skin tingle as they try to bend her blood. But she and Soon are beyond that. Realizing this the man in front of her draws water out of the decanter on his hip and attacks her with it, wielding it like one would a whip. She blocks it with a wall of fire and then traps him too. The girl behind her seems out of breath, but she's smiling, "Thank you."

The glare that Asha turns on her should make the girl balk but she doesn't. It makes Roku laugh, which only serves to piss off Asha more, "You are?" Roku asks.

"Rei. Pleased to meet you."

She's not sure what has happened but Asha has the direct impression that they've picked up a stray. She doesn't have time for this and she turns stalking off into the forest. She puts up with Roku because Soon likes him, but she can't have any distractions. Not when her sister is trapped behind those solid steel walls. She's going to rescue her sister even if she has to defeat a thousand blood benders at once to do so.

* * *

**A/N: **Rei is the second member of what I'm dubing this story's team Avatar. You will learn more about her at a later date too. Roku is very obviously the first (if we don't include the Avatar(s) themselves).


End file.
